


Spying

by SanSanGeni



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horseback Riding, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Stranger - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSanGeni/pseuds/SanSanGeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story about Sansa spying on Sandor and the outcome of this spying. Just my second story ever, so i hope you enjoy. I tried to have a little more background than last time, I'm also no native speaker, but i try my best. So have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was sneaking around for far to long, she knew that, but she just couldn't resist.  
She knew he would mock her for watching him and she could get into real trouble if someone found out, but curiosity got the better of her. So she found herself sneaking around again, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was doing. Little did she know that he knew she was there all along...

before:

Sansa was following him through the keep, trying to hide herself from him. It was a risky thing with his warrior instincts she knew that, but she just had to try. This big bad warrior just snug his way into her heart with his honesty.   
It all started at the bread riots, when she realized that he cared about her, that as harsh as he was handling it, he was trying to help her. All the hard truths, they were for her own good, making her realize that life was no song and that there were no true knights, especially not the ones calling themselves one.  
They were not gallant and charming. They were brutes with no morality, hurting the ones they swore to protect.   
They were all Joffrey's pawns, except Sandor, he was different. He wouldn't hit her and the king knew it. The little worm didn't even try to order him to do it. 

After that realization Sandor did not seem cruel at all. He wore a mask, just like her in court hiding their true identities. So after seeing his true self she felt sorry for him, sorry that he had to hide himself behind a mask, when all he did, was out of an instinct to protect the people no one would protect. Just like no one protected him, when he was a child. No one came, when his brother held his face into the brazier and even after that, they protected his brother by telling everyone his bedding had caught fire, they protected his brother(!) not him.

She came to understand that he was just like her, hurt by the people he once loved, beaten and used. But he was strong enough not to show any of that. She will be too, one day, be strong like him in her own way showing no one her true feelings but silently helping people.

So here she was sneaking up on one of the most feared warriors in all over Westeros, maybe the whole world. And she had not an ounce of fear in her. Knowing he would never hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is following him to his next destination.

Right now he was walking through a hall she never was in before. Which made it more difficult to hide from him, because she didn't know where to go next and where to hide best.

He knew she was there since he crossed the throne room and heard feather like footsteps hurrying behind him, hiding behind an ornamented piece of art. 

At first he thought she was just afraid of him seeing her, so he hurried his steps, angry with her for being so childish, she should know he would never hurt her, but of course she was judging him by his fearsome looks, just like every other person in Westeros did.   
After that he was angry at himself for even thinking she might be different.  
That's when he realized the sounds of hurrying along weren't gone, She was still running around behind him, following him. Why would she do that?

Even if she needed to go the same direction she could just wait a minute or two and go along with her journey then. So he made a sudden turn to his right and got to the baths for men. He walked a few steps and then got into one of the many rooms, with the private bathtubs. He didn't like the common rooms, where everyone would stare at him like he was some kind of a freak show.

Good thing he was going to go to the bath today anyhow. Normally he would have gone to his chamber first and set aside his armor, the wet air was no good for it, but now that he was here already, he could as well take a bath and clean himself. He'd tell his stupid squire to take care of his armor later. 

When he saw something reflect behind the door it was certain that someone was out there. He could not believe what he saw next.   
Through the space in between the door and the frame he could see red hair and a silken dress, just like she wore a minute before. She was following him! Spying on him maybe? Well if that's it, might as well give her a good look. See how far she is willing to go for a little information.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just Sandor starting a game

He began to undo his armor and recognized a small gasp from behind the closed door: “good” he thought with a smirk” let's see how far she is willing to take this”.   
After putting aside his armor he turned towards the door and started rubbing his hands over the sore muscles of his Torso.  
After a few seconds he pulled his tunic over his head and he could swear he heard a sharp intake of breath. He knew he was build quite well. No ounce of fat and just pure muscle. 

Just the scars to ruin the picture, but the scars on his chest weren't that bad he knew the ones in his face to be worse. The scars on his chest were mostly from fighting, slashes and lines from swords or daggers. There even was a puncture wound on his left shoulder from a pitchfork, when some farmers started a riot. No need to tell the riot didn't last long. 

He let his hands scratch at his chest and let them fall to the waistband of his breeches resisting the urge to smirk.

Now he was imagining her in this room with him. In his mind it were her hands running circles over his body, not his. So it were her hands which started unlacing his breeches, just slightly touching his now hardening cock.   
For him it all started out of curiosity for her motivations, but now it was so much more. It was a erotic game where he could pretend for a time that he could have her. That he stood any chance against all this noble lords, the pretty knights and even the cruel king. 

He started slipping into this dream, accepting the invitation the game provided. He forgot that she was watching, possibly out of fear to move, stupid little bird. She should run as long as no one noticed her here, spying on the hound in the baths. 

It's when he pulled his breeches down, that he clearly heard her moan, a moan that was instantly stifled, by a hand probably. This spurred him on. So he stepped out of the puddle of clothing turned and bent to undo his boots, to give her a full view of his backside.  
When he turned again he could hear labored breathing, so he took a hold of his cock and stroked it to full attention. 

He then moved to the tub and stepped in, the steaming water not covering him entirely, because of his massive body. He started to slide into the water more deeply and hummed low in his throat. His hand never far from his cock. 

After settling in a comfortable position he watched the door. All the while stroking his aching manhood. Imagining a certain redhead with him in the tub. Oh what he'd do to her, if she'd let him. He would show her all the pleasures a man can bring her. Just thinking about her brought him nearer to his climax. So he started rubbing harder pumping in and out of his hand with force. Thinking of her sitting in his lap, riding his hard cock. Of how tight she was and of how good it would feel to have her sweet cunt wrapped around him.

He groaned at the thought and pumped even harder and saw the red curls of the little bird swing behind the door and an eye appear. That's when his climax took him with a force he didn't knew was possible. He let out a moan and a quite “little bird” and hated himself for it afterwards. 

He shouldn't have said that, not with her on the other side of the door. But he couldn't help himself, fuck he was screwed. That's when he heard footsteps retreading hurriedly.   
Damn, she heard that.... What could he possibly do now? He couldn't tell her anything, because otherwise she would know that he was fully aware she was there and still did that. Oh shit that won't be pretty...  
So he chose to ignore the fact that he moaned her name while climaxing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day in court...

The next day:

As he stood behind the king in court he couldn't stop thinking about the evening before. He kept wondering why she was sneaking around and why she stayed even when it was clear enough that he was taking a bath or after it was clear he was jerking off... So she wasn't there to spy on him for the queen, that would be a good thing, right? But it sure as hell was giving him a headache. 

That's when the king squealed in delight, probably he got a new cruel idea. Soon after, he was ripped out of his thoughts Meryn Trant came in with the little bird. His cock twitched at the sight of her and he was ashamed of himself for it. It was not right, especially not when it was clear that she wasn't willingly here. 

Then the king spoke: “ Sansa come here, come here hurry, we don't have all day”   
So Sansa, ever the obedient little bird was hurrying to stand in front of the king, keeping her head down at all times “ You send for me my king. How can I be of service?” 

“You are here to answer for your brothers crimes!”

“Your grace, I don't understand why I should answer for that traitors actions. I assure you I had nothing to do with his actions, your grace. He is a traitor and I am loyal to you and only you, your grace.”

“You are of traitors blood, so you will be punished to prevent you from becoming a traitor yourself!” 

Did he even hear himself talking? As if punishing her without any reason would prevent her from hating him...All he is achieving by this is probably the exact opposite from his desire. 

“Your grace I beg for your mercy, I swear I wouldn't do anything traitorous”

“Shut your mouth, I won't hear your lies anymore, Sir Meryn rid her of her clothes!”

Oh no, he would not do that, how could he strip her in front of the whole court?  
But as Meryn Trant stepped forward it became clear he was going through with that... How could he stop it?

Meryn Trant unsheathed his sword and stuck it between her breasts, she was wincing in pain, he had cut her, that bastard, he would pay later in the yard.  
With a powerful jerk he cut through the fabric and Sansa let out a quite scream of agony which he was feeling right in his heart, this was not right, she had not done anything and there she was naked and bleeding. He was trying to look away for her but he could not help himself checking for any deeper cuts and noticing her beautiful body.   
There was no mortal wound at least, for that he was grateful. Sansa clutched at the front of her dress, trying to cover herself. 

“Sir Meryn, unburden her!” Came the voice from this vicious boy, called a king

So Sir Meryn stepped forward, grabbing her dress and yanking it down to fall in a puddle around her now sitting form. She was crying heavily now. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, he wanted to punch sense into that boy or kill him in the process, wouldn't matter eitherway everyone would be safer.

“Hit her with your sword!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sansa getting hurt!

no,no,no that can not happen

“Enough!!” Came his own voice before he could even think about it  
Now everyone was looking at him and he tried to look indifferent to the stares. At least it would give the little bird a little relief. Then Tyrion came into the hall.

“Why is Lady Sansa here being ripped of her clothing? Explain to me, nephew! Someone give her something to cover herself!”, he said without acknowledging the fact that his nephew was also his king

“ Imp, I can do as I please, I don't have to explain myself. I'm the king!” He addressed his uncle

That's when Sandor sprung into action, ripping of his kingsguardcloak, wrapping her in it “Here, girl take it”

“Clegane, see Sansa to her chambers I will see to it that her handmaids bring her water to clean herself with and some mixture for the wounds imediatly, you can take the rest of your day of! Lady Sansa, I will personally look to it that you get the best care you can get!”

“Come now little bird, I'm going to get you to your chambers”

She seemed unable to push herself up, so he took her by the shoulders and pulled her up, holding her steady until she was able to hold herself. Then he offered her his arm for support, a thing he normally wouldn't do and she took it gratefully. They walked in total silence until they were at her chambers.

“Please don't leave me alone! I'm afraid he might come and hurt me again!”

“Alright I'll stand guard at your door, go on, clean yourself!”

“No, please I need to know you are here with me, come inside with me, Sandor please!”

“Little bird, if anyone would see me in your chambers, it wouldn't be good, surely you know your handmaids are the queens spies?”

“We could bar the door and I would tell them I want to be alone!”

“Fine, if you feel better that way.”

So they looked around one more time before stepping inside her chambers. Inside he barred the door and slid onto the floor right then and there. Realizing the water and the ointments were already there. Tyrion made good on his promise. 

“Sandor, are you alright?”

“Yes, little bird, I probably just signed up for my death, but I'm alright.”

“Don't say that, you can't die! You are the only nice person I know here!”

roaring laughter ripped through the silence of her room “nice huh, I thought you are afraid of me, what happened?”

“I wasn't afraid of you for a long time Sandor, I grew quiet fond of you actually.”

“Little bird, you are bleeding!” He saw the blood now running down her legs, an angry contrast against her white skin. Also staining the white cloak she was still wearing. “I'm going to turn around so you can can clean your wounds and dress them.”

So Sansa got to work, taking a washingcloth and rinsing the blood from her chest. She wanted to put on the mixture. “How much of it do I have to pour on the wound? And how can I pour it on? It is to hard?”

“You need to take it in your hand and massage it in, so it will start the healing” only now realizing that all of it had a different meaning too, but surely she could not have meant it like that.

“I don't know how! Can you please help me?”

“I don't know if that's a good idea little bird. You are naked!” 

“Why not? The whole curt has seen me naked now.”

“ I tried not to look, and now I would have to touch you”

“Please Sandor, I can't do it myself”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor helping Sansa

Sighing he stood and took a breath to calm himself. Then he turned and was stunned at how comfortable she looked with being naked in front of him. His cock made himself known 'Stop it hound, she just wants your help with her wounds' he thought and walked to her taking the glass with the mixture out of her hand, slightly brushing it. 

“Are you ready? It will probably hurt, but I need to massage it in. So it will work properly”

“Yes” she said breathy, does he start imagining things or did she sound like she really wanted him to touch her?

He tried to get his hand inside the glass but wasn't able to do so,so she extended her hand and got some of the mixture on her hand. “Here, take it from me, it's easier this way” He looked her in the eyes and saw a spark there, which he wasn't sure he ever saw before in her. With his hand he took some of the mixture from her small hand running his index finger over her palm. And he thought he saw her shudder. Probably she was just cold, he thought, better get on with it, so she can dress herself.

This is the first time he took her in fully, admiring her body while taking in all the wounds that bastard Meryn made on her body. He would hurt him badly in Training today, he was sure of it.

Slowly he let his hand wander to her stomach so she had time to protest if she changed her mind about him touching her. It was a totally new feeling for him, a woman wanting him to touch her even if it was just to apply ointments for healing.

She didn't protest, so he put his fingers on her stomach and slowly, tentatively rubbed in circles, after a while he tried to massage a little harder, watching her reaction, so he would not hurt her. She still did not protest. After a while of massaging her stomach he went a little higher, now his hand was near her breast and he felt she was taking a deep breath. “Does it hurt much?” ,he asked.

“No, it feels quite nice actually” she responded in a deep voice.

He was surprised she would admit such a thing or even feel like that with him touching her. He felt his cock harden even more, fuck I hope she is not going to see that.

It would be quite visible though, because in court he would not wear his full armor. There was no need for it, none of the peasants would be a threat to him and none of the knights would fight him in front of the king. So he just wore thick leather breeches and a simple breastplate with his swordbelt and the cloak he just gave to Sansa. Nothing to cover his ever growing erection, he was so fucked.

While he was massaging right beneath her breast she let out a small moan which she tried to unsuccessfully suppress.   
He knew that kind of moan. It was not painful for her he was sure of that now. She was enjoying it. He couldn't stop the small grin from appearing on his face. He was making her feel good he realized proud of himself. So he went even higher right between her breasts, all the while slightly rubbing against her breasts. He felt her lean into his touch, so he drew wider circles, so his tunic would touch her nipples with every circle he would draw with his hand.

She let out another moan, it was driving him crazy. He moved lower again,getting on his knees, right to the spot where normally the hem of her smallclothes would be and rubbed. Right then she did something he wouldn't have been able to imaging. She bucked her hips forward and moaned. He swallowed hard and his resolve broke, he couldn't be pretending to just rub the ointment in anymore.   
He looked up at her eyes and found them clouded with desire, staring down at him. She does not have her eyes closed, she does not imaging someone else and still she finds pleasure in me touching her. He was puzzled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk

Then she extended her hand and touched his cheek motioning for him to stand. He did as she bid but couldn't help asking: “What are you doing, little bird?” She didn't answer him instead she kissed him right then and there naked as she was.  
At first he was startled, but after a few seconds he let his hand wander to her back, pulling her into him and kissing her back. It was full of passion and when they had to part for breath, they stared at each other, not quite understanding what was happening. When she broke the silence he was stunned. 

“Come sit with me, I want to explain my wanton actions to you, please.” so they moved to her bed and sat down, turning so they were facing each other. She put on his cloak again for warmth and to prepare her for the talk she is going to have with him now.

“Sandor I have to admit to you, that I've been watching you for quite some time now and I know that you probably noticed it yesterday, so you know that I saw you. You knew it while pleasuring yourself, didn't you?”

“ Yes, little bird, I did know that and at first I was just trying to see how far you would be willing to take this game of yours. But you never stopped watching and I started to enjoy knowing that you watched me willingly. And I started imagining things.”

“I'm glad you did, it made me realize that you liked me. That you were not only helping me because you wanted to protect people. That you helped me because you liked me. So when you spoke up today in court I knew I had to do something to show you exactly that I like you too. I knew just saying it would not be enough for you. You would think I was mocking you. So I took my best chance when it was so easily presented.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, you made it so far and I'd love you to read along as soon as I can manage to write the next chapter :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope there aren't to many mistakes, didn't reread it, because I wanted you to be able to read more :-)

“Little bird, did you just say you liked me?” 

“Yes, Sandor I did say that” She said and before he could answer she kissed him.

After just a second he kissed her back with so much passion that she knew he wanted this, he wanted her. So she traced her tongue over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth in response.   
He grabbed her head and with his other hand he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him.   
She looked shocked at first but after a while she settled into a comfortable position, brushing his hardening cock. He let out a grunt and was surprised she didn't move away from his lap and instead moaned at the contact. Out of an instinct he pushed his hips into hers and she moaned again. So he repeated the action until she took over, rocking her hips against his crotch. 

She was driving him mad with lust but he tried to restrain himself for her. She was his little bird and she deserved better than a mad dog ruining her. He will do whatever she wants and he will stop if she doesn't want to go any further. He will control himself, he vowed. He wasn't the kind of guy to make any vows but for her he would.   
So he just held her, kissing her and lightly trailing lines across her back, while she was grinding against him. Loving the feel of her against his cock.

“Little bird, you are killing me” he rasped through kisses.

She just giggled and pushed away the cloak she out on earlier. He looked at her in shock and could not hold himself back from touching her breasts. The sight before him was just to good to be true. He would savor the moment for the rest of his life and he would memorize as much as possible for as long as she is willing to show him. So he traced his hands over her breasts lightly messaging them.

When he heard her moan he leaned forward, kissing one stiff nub and sucking at it. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and traced circles around it. He liked the way she smelled, how she tasted. Fuck, who is he kidding, he liked everything about her, even her constant chirping. 

When she arched her back her breasts pushed at his chest and he was mesmerized at the sight before him. Then she traced her hands across his chest, all the while humming in delight.

“I know, I have seen you, but you feel so good. I just can't stop touching you.”

“You don't have to, little bird, I like you touching me”

“ You are totally overdressed, Sandor!”

“Well, please be my guest” he said with a smirk, while letting himself fall onto the bed. His limbs sprawled out around him


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the ninth Chapter and i really don't know how to write the next one, i hope you enjoy this while I'm trying to find a way to write the next one. Have fun :-)

She stood and was fascinated by the sight of this fierce warrior lying on her bed, motionless and at her mercy.

So she moved onto the bed again and straddled his waist, like it was the most natural thing to do. Then she traced lines across his abdomen and his chest and loved the way his muscles would flex under her fingertips. Slowly she began undoing the laces of his tunic. He was watching her with an intensity she didn't know possible. As the laces where undone she let her hands wander under his tunic and feel his bare skin, his scars and his hair. 

When the small amount of flesh revealed by the tunic wasn't enough anymore she started to pull at the hem of is tunic. Not able to pull it up because of his massiveness she motioned for him to help her.

After he did as she asked she pushed him back onto his back and found herself surprised at the fact that she didn't even have to push. So she leaned forward to kiss his scars and trace her tongue over them memorizing all, with the intention to ask him about them later. She wanted to know every story behind them. After a while of doing just that, she moved further down, finding a trail of coarse hair, leading into his breeches. Enchanted by his looks, she started to undo this laces, too. When he shot up from his position, stopping her hands from moving any further. 

She looked at him, puzzled “Have I done something wrong?” She asked warily.

“No, little bird you didn't... But I might...”

“What could you possibly do wrong?” 

“Much little bird, maybe you want me now, but you will surely regret it afterwards and I could not stand the look of disgust on your face, not on yours.” He said sour

“No, Sandor you are wrong! I won't regret you. You are the only person I want and you are the truest knight possible. You are not charming, or nice with words, but you do what every knight should. You protect people. How could I regret being with someone like that? With some so hard on the outside but with a gentle heart? With someone I trust with my life, someone who never lied to me.”

“I'm no knight, girl. I'm an ugly, scarred dog, that is just good at killing.”

“Oh, stop it! Just believe me for once. I won't regret this Sandor! I would even marry you, if you want that, I would be a wife to you, True and loyal. I would be yours and you would be mine.”

“Fine, but I warned you, I won't hear any complains about how I could have done this to you later”

“You won't! And now let me see all of you, please. I waited long enough you stubborn dog“ she said with a wink and not a hint of seeing him as an wild animal. Just using the name to mock him.

He growled and threw her onto her back.


	10. Chapter 10

He jumped after her and started kissing her passionately. Trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone. There he was nibbling and lightly biting her skin just to smooth it with his tongue. 

After a while he went lower to her breasts, leaving behind a trail of bites and kisses. She was squirming and moaning now and he felt himself grow even harder than before. He wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible for her, so he took his time. Exploring and memorizing every inch of her body. He started sucking on her nipples when she went wild, she was arching her back now clawing at his back and he was positively surprised at her eager response to his efforts.

He was certain her response was honest, because for once in his life the person he will be with will get nothing out of it. She wasn't fucking him for his coin, she did it, because she wanted to. And it felt great, even if they haven't done it so far. Just having her here naked before him squirming with want showed him more love than he ever received in his life before.

So he started swirling his tongue around one nipple while massaging the other breast with his hand, lightly pinching. Some time later he switched breasts and repeated the motions. He then went down to her flat stomach and kissed her, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. 

The sensation made her push her hips into the air which he interpreted as invitation to go further down. So he kissed her right above her slit and she sighed a very comfortable sigh that made him smirk. She felt his face move and moved to sit. Her mouth hang open at the sight of him between her legs. She looked very pleased, so he looked into her eyes and kissed her nub. 

She screamed at the sudden jolt of pleasure. And he chuckled which sent even more vibrations to her most sensitive spot. While still watching her face he licked right through her slit finding her already dripping wet. He let out an animalistic growl and dipped his tongue inside of her. Which made her buck her hips and grip his head. 

“Such a needy little bird” he said with amusement in his voice

She only responded with a nod of her head, so he added his fingers to his ministrations. Drawing circles around her nub while licking at her entrance. Then he switched positions licking her nub, while drawing decreasing circles around her entrance with his fingers. When the circle was as small as possible he dipped one finger slowly inside of her while sucking at her nub.   
She let out a surprised gasp and when he moved his finger in and out she moaned and arched her back so she would be nearer to him, grabbing onto his hair tightly. 

After a while he added a second finger to stretch her further, he knew he was build better than anyone he knew so it would be especially hard for a maid to put up with his size. So he ants to prepare her as good as possible.

While pumping his fingers in and out of her and licking her nub he reached up to her breast, massaging and she let out a scream and was now trembling in front of him, riding the waves of pleasure a climax brings. 

So when he moved up to kiss her, she looked at him dreamily but with determination. Kissing him and tasting herself.

With a sudden move she threw him onto his back with a force he didn't know she possessed. So with the element of surprise he couldn't do anything about it. And even if he had known, he was beyond the point to fight her. One way or another she would get her way. So when she sat atop him he didn't struggle, just looked up at her with amazement, asking himself how he deserved this goddess. 

When she unlaced his breeches he couldn't do anything but watch her this time, moaning like a green boy every time she touched his cock. When she was finished with the laces she grabbed it by his waste and pulled his breeches down. She stared in amazement at his cock. Taking in his size she asked:

“How should you fit into me? You are so big, it's never going to fit!”

“Oh, believe me little bird it will fit but it will fill you right up” he smirked

With that said she curled her fingers around him testing the texture, surprised at the mixture of the soft flesh in combination with his general hardness. 

When she started rubbing he couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips into her hand.

“ I saw you do this to yourself, does it feel good?”

“Gods, yes it does.” 

“You kissed me down there, can I do that to you too? Would it feel good for you too?” 

“Fuck, yes little bird, it would but let's save that for another time if you'll want one, otherwise I'm not going to last long”

“Ok, but you'll have to teach me what to do, I don't really know much about this.”

“That's alright, just do what feels good, it comes quite naturally.”

So she let her hands roam over his body, while rocking her hips against his legs where she was sitting, not quite satisfied her grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over his cock, so it was lying against her entrance.

“Now try that again, Sansa”

She rocked her hips and moaned “Oh, much better!”

“Do you trust me?” he asked a little concerned.

“Of course I do”

“Could you lie on your back please? It will be easier for you this way, you won't have to do as much. Just tell me if you wanna stop, alright?”

“Ok” she said while lying down next to him

He moved over her and trailed kisses along her neck. Letting one hand fall between her legs, stroking. After a while he took a hold of his cock and rubbed it against her entrance, she moaned in response and bucked her hips upwards.

“You sure about this little bird?”

“Yes, Sandor, I want you!”

So he slowly pushed inside of her, stopping after a few centimeters. Waiting for her to adjust. She nodded at him so he moved further. And she clenched her jaw in pain. He stopped immediately but she motioned for him to start moving again, so he did as she asked and moved all the way in. When he was buried deep inside of her he stilled and watched her face. She slowly relaxed as her body adjusted to his size, the pain ebbing away. 

After a few seconds she started to move her hips, this was his signal to move again, after a few strokes they developed a rhythm in which they both took pleasure. All the while watching each other intensely. While Sandor kissed Sansas neck she dug her fingernails into his back, screaming.

With ongoing time the rhythm became faster.  
Sandor knew he was close, so he started rubbing her nub with one hand while holding himself up with the other. Kissing her neck and pumping in and out of her at an unsteady rhythm growing frantic. She moaned louder and her inner muscles began to tighten. So he knew she was close too. With a few last strokes and a whisper into her ear: “Sing for me, little bird” He pushed them both over the edge. Riding out there climax with a few more strokes Sansa cried: “Ohhh Sandor”

After his climax Sandor rolled onto his back taking Sansa with him. Putting the blanket around them and kissing her again.   
“You are wonderful little bird”

“Wow, Sandor, that was.... it was amazing, I thought it wasn't supposed to be pleasurable”

“Oh, it is little bird, it is. They are just not telling highborn girls that, so they will be able to marry you of to some high lord.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally i made it to another chapter, so here it goes

Chapter 11

“I don't want to marry a lord, I would rather be with you!”

“Not gonna happen here, Joffrey won't allow it.”

“Take me away than, I don't like it here anyway”

“You want to run away? With me?”

“Yes, Sandor I want to be with you, no matter what it takes.”

“Good, I wanted to leave this place anyway, but I couldn't, not while knowing he would torture you. Pack your things, just what you really need. Take your riding boots, a warm cloak and the plainest dress you have. Won't be good to catch to many eyes.”

“Are you serious? You are taking me away? When will we leave?”

“Tonight while it's still dark, so hurry, take every necklace and ring with you you can, might make things easier. I still have my tourney winnings, they should be enough, but to much coin is better than to few. I gonna go get my things. I'll be back in half an hour. Be ready to leave by then.”

“I will wait for you!”

He kissed her head and pulled on his trousers and tunic, after he was dressed again, he gave her a hurried kiss and went to his chamber to pack all necessities.

She felt empty right after he closed the door and was gone. She was afraid that this might have been a dream, but started packing nonetheless. She dressed in an old dress from Winterfell out of dark gray wool. It was quite tight around her now womanly body, but it will have to do. Her breasts almost spilling out over the neckline. She will have to close the cloak around her to cover herself from any view. Her riding boots were still fitting though, since Joffrey took her on a hunt with him once, just to torture her, after killing a deer, and smearing her with blood of the deer, ruining her riding dress in the process. She also took another shift and something that could be used as a bedroll. Right after she packed her jewelry into a small sack, it knocked on the door.

She waited and listened, but heard nothing. After a few seconds the door was kicked open and she quickly grabbed the things and rolled underneath the bed. She could see it was Meryn Trant. Clearly he was searching for her. What could Joffrey want from her at such an hour? It was nearly midnight now. That's when she heard heavy footsteps approaching. 

“Trant, what are you doing in there?” She heard Sandor spit in his harshest tone,

“Looking for the Stark bitch, today in court got me into the mood, I guess you are here for the same reason? You can have her when I am finished, I don't know what will be left of her, but a dog will take every bone he can get, isn't that true?”

After that she just heard something crash into something fleshy and a laud crack. Then came a howl of pain, and it was clear that the thing she heard before was Sandors fist hitting Trant in the face, another punch hit its target and Trant fell onto the floor, crying out in pain. While struggling to stand he pulled his sword out of his scabbard and pointed it at Sandor, she knew he was no real match for Sandor, but he had the element of surprise on his side, so she was afraid Sandor would get hurt. 

Nothing could happen to her hound, she won't allow it. That's when she saw the small knife from her last meal. It must have fallen of the tray. So she grabbed it and crawled to the side nearer to them. 

“Dog, why so protective over that bitch? You in love?”

“Might be I am, but you made a mistake touching her anyway! Hitting women, because you are to weak to take a punch yourself. Disgusting, sporting a hard on while doing so is just embarrassing, especially with that small thing you call a dick. I bet you can't pleasure anyone with that thing.”

“At least I don't sent the girls running with just my face, you ugly bastard”

That's when he took a swing at him and Sandor ducked to avoid it, seeing her underneath the bed, signaling her to stay where she was. 

NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!

So she sprung out of her hiding spot and cut along the backside of Trants knees. While he sank down she said: “How does that feel? I think you have to apologies, he does not sent me running with his face, he makes me squirm in pleasure, when he fucks me. Nothing any women would experience with you, I'm sure of that.”

Sandor snapped his eyes at his little bird, transforming into the wolf, that was her sigil. The shocked look on Trants face was the best thing he had ever seen, except for his little bird of course.

When Trant made a move to cut at Sansa with his sword, he kicked him in the face, pulled out his dagger and slit his throat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! I did two today, as a christmas gift to you. I hope you enjoy!

“You ok, little bird?”

“Yes, I feel free now. And I'm happy he didn't hurt you. I know I shouldn't feel satisfied that he is dead, but I think he deserved it. It's not nice to say something bad about the dead, but I can't think about anything nice to say”

“It's alright little bird, you have every right to be happy that he is dead. And he might just have given us a reason for you to be away from your chamber. You might have run from this disgusting scene, that played out in your chamber”

“Well, should we thank him than?”

“Let's get going, might be someone heard him cry”

So Sandor grabbed all the bags and threw them over his shoulder, all the while Sansa protested that she could carry something too. Her protest went on until he gave her a sheathed dagger, she was to have with her at all times, in case something like this should happen again.

Now she was distracted from the task of carrying the bags and stared at the dagger while hurrying along beside him. So she didn't notice when they reached the staples. She nearly fell over a fork that was carelessly tossed onto the floor, if it wasn't for him catching her. When they reached Stranger the warhorse let out a snort to greet his master. Who was binding the things onto Strangers saddle.

“Little bird, what is this?” He said holding up her pretense of a bedroll

“I thought we could maybe use it as bedroll.”

“I'm sorry, we can't take it, to much weight will slow us down, you can sleep on mine”

With that he finished the task at hand and grabbed her, setting her atop Stranger. With one swift movement he jumped into the saddle behind her and they started their journey.

They were quite for some time, not really knowing what to say. Everything happened so fast, they both needed time to think about what happened. For Sandor it all felt like a dream, he would never have thought that Sansa would want him. Sure many women tried to seduce him, because of his reputation, but he turned them all down. They couldn't even look at his face without flinching in disgust. Sansa was different she looked at him willingly. Even with a longing inside her eyes. With so much emotion it nearly made him forget all the bad in the world. But he couldn't to many bad things had happened that led them to the place where they were at now. 

After a few hours ride he noticed Sansa falling to the side, clearly she was exhausted and fell asleep, so he grabbed her around the waist and rested her against his chest.

When they finally came to a stop he gently woke her, telling her that needed rest, Stranger couldn't carry them forever. So when he set her on her feet, she asked:

“What can I do to help?”

“Just place the bedroll if you can, I'm taking care of Stranger, that Son of a bitch would bite of your fingers anyway.”  
“Ok, where do you want me to place it?”

“Near a bush where it is at least partly hidden, so none will see us.” He smiled at the double meaning of his words. 

She just looked up at him nodding with a smile on her face. She looked much happier now, than when she was back in the Keep. Maybe he did something right for the first time in his life.

After he was finished with Stranger he went to the Saddlebags searching inside of them. After a while he pulled a small bag out, handing it to Sansa. She looked at him questioning.

“Unpack it little bird”

When she opened it she screamed with joy: “Oh my god, Sandor, lemoncakes!! I haven't had one since forever. Oh thank you.”

“You're welcome, Sansa. I found them in the kitchen while looking for dry meat, bread and cheese to bring with us. So eat them, might be a while before you get more.”

“Come sit with me please? I want to share them with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, don't know when i will be able to write the next chapter, but as always, I'll try my best


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

So Sandor sat next to her on the bedroll, watching her.

She picked at the lemoncake and held the piece she plucked away from it out to him. As he wanted to grab it she shushed him. 

“Your hands are still dirty, here I'm going to feed you”

So he opened his mouth and took the little piece from her hand, letting his mouth close around her hand softly. Her eyes snapped wide open at that and she looked at him in surprise, feeling the sparks it send through her. With a smirk he looked her in the eyes and gently started sucking her fingers clean from the sugary paste. He slightly nibbled at her fingers and let his tongue trace her fingers.

She sucked in a breath and he was amazed that it must be pleasant for women too. At first he just wanted to test her reaction, he thought she would be scandalized at the thought of him licking her fingers clean. But he was surprised by her again. Clever little bird, hiding behind an innocent and stupid facade, all the while knowing the basics and understanding more than she let on.

After her fingers were clean he released her fingers with a popping sound. And she sighed at the loss of contact. The lemoncakes for now forgotten she leaned over to him and kissed him. He kissed her back with passion until the situation of them hit him.

“Little bird, I really want to kiss you all night and I sure as hell want to do even more,but we need to eat and rest, we need to start early in the morning so we can put some leagues between us and the Lannisters.”

“Oh”, she pouted “but you are right of course”

So they ate in silence, after she finished the lemoncakes she drank some water and started to get ready for bed. After changing into her nightshift she crawled under the heavy cloaks, waiting for Sandor to join her. But he didn't he sat against a tree and was watching her. After a while he closed his eyes as if he wanted to sleep right there.

“Aren't you gonna sleep?”

“I'm trying to, so stop chirping”

“Why do you want to sleep there against the tree?”

“I gave you the bedroll and I'm not taking it back. So someone has to sleep without it.”

“Come here please? We can share it.”

“I can not make you do that”

“You wouldn't make me, I want you to join me. Listen I ran away with you, I gave you my maidenhead, so what makes you believe I wouldn't want you in my bed? As small as it is right now.”

“I thought you just ran away with me, because if they found out you are no maid anymore you would be worthless to them and we both know where this would lead to.”

“And you still ran with me? Even thinking I was just using you?”

“Yes, little bird, I couldn't stand you getting hurt, because I couldn't control my emotions.”

“Sandor! STOP!! Why the fuck do you always think you did something to me? I gave my maidenhead to you willingly! I think I fucking love you!”

“You what? And since when do you curse?”

“Since I met you and you are not gonna listen to me otherwise, so now get your ass over here and lie down, we need to sleep”

“Aye, little bird. I'm sorry I can't believe something nice is happening to me, it never did before, but I'll try to change that, ok?”

“Fine, now get over here, I'm freezing.”

So he moved over to her dropping his armor next to them, nothing is going to happen tonight, none even knows we are gone yet, he thinks while doing so.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, i couldn't quite figure out how to write what i had in mind, so it took me a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter

The next morning Sandor found his arm wrapped around the little bird, holding her tight while she was doing the same to him, or at least she tried to. Her arm was not quite reaching around his back, but still she held him, so when he wanted to get up he had to carefully remove his and her arm from around each other. 

When they finally ate and got onto Stranger again, she was fondling the small dagger he had given her, to keep herself busy. Meanwhile he was scanning their surroundings, watching for any possible threat. 

After a while Sansa started to move around in the saddle. He thought she just needed to readjust, but she wasn't stopping and it started to get to him. His cock began to harden, so he started to move away from Sansa, telling her to stop moving. She just smiled at him and kept still for a while. But then she started moving again, moving nearer to him with every move. His cock twitched, and he sat up straighter in the saddle, breathing heavily. 

“Stop it little bird! You're fucking killing me!” 

“You do feel quite alive though” She said with a smirk directed at him

He thought he imagined it until he felt her grind her ass against his cock, making him groan.

“What are you doing?” 

She didn't respond to that, just started to grind against him harder, circling her hips against him. He stiffened but couldn't stop himself from moaning at the contact. After a few more rubs against his crotch he pulled her close to him holding the reins in one hand. 

He started to move his hand lower on her body stopping right above the juncture of her thighs. That earned him an annoyed growl from her. He had to smile at that and massaged her stomach, just to make her squirm in his arms. 

After some teasing he moved his hand lower, underneath her skirts and found her dripping wet for him. He let out a growl and lifted her up to turn her around so she would sit facing him in his lap.

“Mhhh so strong” 

“Little bird?”

“I like that you can lift me like I'm a feather, I like your muscle, I like your body, I like you!What am I saying I love about you!”

Without any more words he trailed kisses along her neck and started to hoist up her skirt for better access. It's good they are riding along a trail that is not often used by anyone. So they won't get caught doing, what they were about to do. But just in case he put his cloak around her so none would see what was happening. Sure a woman sitting in front of a man was suspicious, but might be she is just upset and he is comforting her. 

He realized he stopped his movements thinking when she looked up at him questioningly. So he tried to just smile at her as good as he was able to with his scars and started moving his free hand all around her. He only had one hand, because he still needed to hold the reins, just in case anything happens. So with that hand he steadied the little bird and with the other he started moving to her breasts. He tried to unlace her dress, today she picked one with the laces in front so she could dress herself more easily, seems to come in handy now. But it was pretty clear he would fail due to just using one hand.   
Sensing his distress she started unlacing her dress herself, all the while locking eyes with him, smiling a smile someone might call seductive. As she was finished with herself.

“I want to feel you, but I know you need to keep your armor on, so that'll have to do” she said while opening his breeches. 

His cock sprang to attention immediately out of the breeches and right between them. 

She made a humming sound at seeing that and he was amazed by her again. How she would like him so much, even with all his scars and his harsh words. But all of it just seemed to get to her wilder side. He certainly had no problem with that. 

“Sandor? You have to tell me what to do, as you know I don't have much experience, but I want you, I want to feel you”

“Little bird, I want you too, but who am I kidding you can see that yourself, can't you? So just move your legs so they are over mine, I'll do the rest”

As she did just that he lifted her up and moving her towards him.

“Just guide my cock, would you”

So she grabbed his cock and guided him towards her entrance. He lowered her slowly onto it and they both let out a pleased moan. 

“Oh god, little bird you feel so good”

“mmmh you too, what should I, ohhh, do now?”

“You are lucky, Stranger is doing some of the work already, just move your hips in rhythm with him like you are riding just normally.”

without more questions she did just that and was fascinated by the steady rhythm and guidance the horse underneath them provided. 

A few moments later she leaned back a bit to steady herself on his thighs and moaned in response to that movement.

“God, it feels so good, Sandor ohhh, all the time you rock against me it hits something inside,oooh, that feels so good”

“mmhh little bird, just keep on moving please. So good, you feel so good”

While rocking against her he moved his free hand to massage her breast and felt he was getting closer as his hips bucked on their own.

“I'm getting close little bird” 

Just with that sentence she clenched around him, screaming out his name in climax.

Feeling her clench around him and hearing her scream his name made him come for her with a deep groan of pleasure. 

“Little bird, that was great, how is it you can match my hunger for you?”

“I guess I just love you so much, I want you all the time.”

“I love you too little bird, I love you too.”


End file.
